


Репетиция

by ahoutoranoana



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana





	Репетиция

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Va_Lara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Va_Lara/gifts).



– Я же говорил тебе, что встану на ноги самостоятельно! И вот посмотри на меня сейчас – я преуспевающий фотограф, за мной бегают редакторы «Лайф» и «Форбс», мои снимки занимают первые места на международных выставках! Конечно, я смогу прокормить тебя, Асами, – жалкого несчастного тебя, теперь, когда твоя звезда погасла и твои соратники от тебя отвернулись…  
Асами зевнул и перевернулся на другой бок. Какое-то время он пытался вечерами поднапрячься и затрахать Такабу до состояния нестояния, но, отрубаясь вечером, маленький паршивец переносил репетицию свой будущей триумфальной речи на утро, а утро Асами предпочитал начинать с чего-то более приятного.


End file.
